1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static var compensator and, more particularly, to a thyristor switched capacitor and a gate pulse generator for a static var compensator used to perform var compensation in a power system or power distribution system or to suppress variations in voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a method of generating a gate pulse in a conventional static var compensator, when a circuit voltage in a power system is distorted, this voltage often fluctuates centering on 0 V, and a sufficient reverse voltage cannot be applied to a plurality of series-connected thyristors constituting a var compensator. Some of these thyristors are turned off while some are not turned off, thus causing a partial blocking state. In the partial blocking state, a high circuit voltage is applied to only the thyristors which are kept off. If this high circuit voltage exceeds a breakdown voltage of the turned-off thyristors, these thyristors may be damaged.